Wonderful parents
by Melissa1991
Summary: One call from carlisle changes the entire life of Rose and Emmett...and a few months later a call at the door that from Alice and Jasper...R
1. prologue

Twilight....genious S Meyer

* * *

It was another rainy day in portland , when Dr Cullen called up his wife Esme to ask if she could come to the hospital as soon as possible

Is there something wrong with you or one of the kids? Esme asked concerned

No, just come please he requested

Esme, what 's wrong? Emmett her eldest son who resembled a large teddybear very much asked

Your father called and asked me to come to the hospital.

I'm sure he just wants to see you Rosalie, Emmett's wife and 3th foster child of esme and Carlisle reasssured her we'll go with you since there's no electricity now and we're bored Emmett always cheats when we play cards

Thanks Rose Esme smiled faintly where's ur pixie sister again?

In the forest with Jasper Emmett sniggered they're making a garden house


	2. the new member Cullen

Twilight....genious S Meyer

* * *

At the hospital Esme sighed relieved when she saw that her husband was alright.

What are you two doing here? Carlisle asked surprised when he saw his kids.

'Mum wouldn't be able to drive alone' Rose declared 'and we were bored.'

Carlisle sighed and ran with his fingers through his hair; a frown on his handsome face. "Esme love, maybe you can help… there's a young woman here of barely nineteen who's giving birth now, but she doesn't want the child and the orphanages are full. I thought that maybe you could talk some sense into her".

"Poor child", Esme sighed. "Poor child?'' "Nothing poor child!" Rosalie whisper-yelled in vampire speed. "Such woman don't deserve to be alive! Other woman can't have children and those who can abandon them", she sobbed now.

Emmet took her in his arms and tried to sooth her.

Carlisle and Esme headed to the delivery room since she was the strongest together with Carlisle in resisting human blood. Esme could only hold the girl's hand and reassure her.

When the child was born the mother didn't want to hold her.

Carlisle looked at Esme and she looked back. Both thought of Rosalie and Carlisle went to get her

"Please take care of the baby" the girl whispered worn out. She was small and blond with honey coloured eyes

When Rosalie came in with her father and Emmett a nurse just came with the baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Who'll hold her?" The nurse asked confused as the birth mother crossed her arms and shook her head fiercly

"I will" Rosalie answered softer than usual and took the baby. "Oh Em, she is gorgeous!" "So warm and small and oh so sweet."

"Shall we adopt her?" Emmett whispered as he carefully stroked the baby's cheek with his finger tips

Rosalie nodded unable to speak

"If I take her home, my parents will abandon me" the mother whoms name was odette whispered "She was a big mistake and now I have to go further in life"

"Are you sure?" Esme asked concerned "it soulds so...harsh..."

"Oui, ce'st la vi madam" Odette answered

Emmett called Edward in his head explaining the whole thing while he played with his cell phone pretending to text message

"My brother will bring the adoption papers as soon as possible"

Do you at least want to name her? Carlisle asked not understanding the young woman's behaviour

"No, as I said she's a mistake that i want to forget as soon as possible"

I'll name her, father Rosalie whispered "she shall be named Emmeline"

"Yes, Emmeline Rose Esme Alice" Emmett added proud "she shall be as beautiful and perfect as the ones she's named after"

"Young Mr Cullen arrived" a nurse notified blushing like a school girl

The cullens went to the administration to sign all the papers and Carlisle used all his influence that Emmeline could come home with them at once and that she was officially a Cullen

"She's sweet but my Nessie is an angel" Edward declared "what's her name actually?"

"Emmeline Rose Esme Alice", Rosalie said proud "we'll call her Emmie for short"

Edward howled with laughter "Alice's nickname for you won't be of any use now Em"

Emmett shot him an angry look but smiled loving at his daughter who slept peacefully in her daddy's strong arms.

"Is alice already home?" Carlisle asked concerned "because when I went to work she was already gone with Jasper to work on her new project"

"Yeah, I called her to ask if she could decorate the house pink and for that she gave me hearing damage" Edward answered with a horrified face

"You told her about Emmie?" Esme asked amused

"No, I leave it to Emmie's parents and because of that I had to BEG my YOUNGER sister, Esme!"

"Good because you're just waaay to arrogant; Bella must have been blind when she fell for you" Rosalie reacted wicked


	3. Going home

Twilight....genious S Meyer

* * *

Rosalie's p.o.v

I can't believe it; for nearly a century I longed for a child of my own and now I have the most beautiful and precious gift in my arms. She didn't come out of my womb, but she's still mine. Oh Heaven, I'm really getting old. I can't remember any lullaby's or nursery rhymes.

Edward roared with laughter. I looked angry at him and admired myself in the side mirror of the car. I pity the poor child already, Edward teased.

"Mum!" I wailed but Esmé didn't want to hear complaining so I started cuddling my baby girl.

Alice really made something out of it and I couldn't help but smiling proudly.

She was so creative and knew how to use her imagination.

I felt so happy when she danced to us followed by my calm brother with Nessie.

I loved them all to death even if I didn't show it often but this is what I dreamed of as human when I was cold and lonely when my parents were away again.

Edward heard my thoughts and squeezed my shoulder loving.

He could be so nice by times but at other times I could murder him.

"Do you like the decorations Rose?" Alice chirped with her pixie voice

"It's beautiful Al, thank you I smiled"

"Now come in and meet your new niece."

"WHAT?" Alice and Jasper asked as one

I merely smiled and went inside

"Tell now!" Alice demanded

Carlisle told the story and Emmett finished with telling the names.

Alice and Bella were very happy for me and Jasper too but I saw the sadness in his eyes. He longed for a child too.

"Maybe someday" I told him wordless "Alice is somewhere still a child too"

"I want you and Alice to be her godparents" I told him aloud

Jasper nodded happy and grinned at his younger brother. "Hey Edward, now you're the only one left who we can call Edwina or Edwardlina."

"Eddie Pooh!" Alice squealed

"Alice!"

"Al, let's get everything ready for Emmie; we have to buy her cloths and a crib" I saved her

"Rose babe, you don't need to buy a crib, dad and I will make one our self right?"

Carlisle nodded and enjoyed every time one them called him dad or father

"Edward, why don't you go with them to carry the bags, I'm still traumatized from the last shopping spree" Jasper said innocent. Grrrr I'll strangle him

"Will you watch Emmie for then since her dad and grandpa will be busy?" I requested trusting him fully. He'll be a good uncle; "I'll be back as soon as possible"

"Why me!" Edward moaned

"Come on, you have to help me choose the dress Nessie's gonna wear on her 1st birthday" Bella persuaded

"Bye bye little Emmie" I murmured as I showered her face with kisses and inhaled her sweet baby scent "mummy will be back soon. Daddy, grandpa and uncle Jazz will stay with you".

I saw Esmé smile and her eyes met her husband's whom had a lump in his throat

"I can't believe I'm grandma of two gorgeous granddaughters" she sobbed dry tears

"Neither can I believe that both my brothers settled down already" Alice sighed and I frowned at the slight pain and regret I heard in her voice


	4. babysitting Emmie

Twilight....genious S Meyer

* * *

Jasper's POV

I'm watching Emmie while she sleeps in my arms. My cold skin doesn't seem to bother her at all. The rhythmic beating of her heart is soothing and I enjoy looking at her. When she looked at me the first time with those honey colored eyes I was lost. She had cute little golden blond curls that reminded me of rose's hair when she curled it

From that moment on I knew she'll be a little heart robber like her mum. Strangely enough she looked very much like Rose when Rose is relaxed

"Carlisle, does Emmie look like her birthmother?"

"Yeah pretty much Carlisle answered why?"

"Do you think that girl could be family of Rose?"

"It could be possible; there are Hales all over USA and Canada; the girl talked a mix of France and English."

"You'd think she's biological child of Rose and Em with her golden blond curls and you know that…I'm happy for my sister. Since I met her I never seen her so happy."

"We're all happy for her son."

"I'm worried about Alice…when she said that she couldn't believe that both brothers of her are settled down now I felt her sadness; she loves her brothers very much and is happy for them and she loves Emmie and Nessie but…she feels somehow lost and unsure"

"Jasper, you have to know a few things I recently found out about Alice's past as human.

Since she's five years old she's dumped in an asylum; in a dark room to be exactly

When she grew up James laid his eyes on her so the vampire doctor there transformed her and let her free so James couldn't get her. She's somewhere still a frightened child of five who longs for a home with loving parents"

I never heard my adoptive father speak with that much suppressed anger and I felt it too.

My poor darlin' Alice; my wife and entire being!

Emmett who came in and heard the story too clenched his fists of anger. I know he loves Alice like she's his own blood sister and he could be like a wild bull if his little pixie was hurt. I send out calming waves and he smiled thankful as he took his daughter and held her tight. "My little Rose" he whispered and I couldn't hide a smile. Emmie was not even a day old and he was like mush in her tiny hands

Emmett smiled a bit shy at me as he noticed my smile "she's just so beautiful and perfect. It's just impossible that she's ours."


	5. Emmett and Carlisle's POV

Twilight....genious S Meyer

* * *

Carlisle's POV:

An hour or three later I heard my wife and the rest of our children and our granddaughter come home. Alice's pixie voice had the highest word again and I came smiling into the kitchen to see what she was up to.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit when I saw two of the most beautiful women in my life with bunny ears on their heads and my eldest daughter had some big hat with fruits on it on her head; Alice's was light purple and my sweet wife's was pink. The ears were swaying with every head move of them.

"Dad, do purple bunny's excist?" Alice asked. She called me often dad or daddy more than the others not that I minded, I love it.

"I told you NO!" Edward sighed. he was always playing the big brother for Alice

"Shut up, dad knows everything and you don't." She was a fierce little cat by times

I smiled and exchanged an amused look with Esme before turning to Alice again. "No doll, I never seen a purple bunny or one with purple ears but you look cute with those ears."

* * *

Emmett's POV

My Rosie looked adorable with that fruity hat on her golden hair. I hope little rose will take after her mum in everything

I couldn't resist the temptation and burried my face in my wife's golden locks. Rosie, dad and I already made a crib but...I...I'd like to have little Rose between us until she's six-seven months old...so many babies die before their sixth month in their cribs...I just feel better if she's close to us...

"Of course dearest" she smiled that amazing smile she always saved for me and my head felt light like when I used to get drunk as human only this lightness could never cause any damage.

**I**f Rosalie could cry she'd be in tears now as she heard the clumsy hesitating request of her husband and the way he was so gently rocking Emmeline who was crying when Jacob took her to admire her.

"She doesn't like you just like her mum" Edward grinned. His eyes softened when Rosalie went to sit in the rockingchair to feed her daughter.

he knew how much joy a child could bring but never seen that soft side of his sister before and was amazed by it.

"I told she has her good sides" Jasper mentally grinned and Edward smiled faintly lifting his daughter up. "it's time for your nap, baby."

Renesmee shook her head and wanted to be put down. "Later", she told her father calmly.


	6. 10 months later

Twilight....genious S Meyer

* * *

**10 months later:**

Emmeline was a beautiful and healthy baby who enjoyed the attention she got from her parents.

Emmett adored her and it was not very surprising that her first word was 'daddy' when she was only seven months old.

"I wished she'd say mummy now" Rosalie sighed as she went to look when her sharp ears heard something outside.

At the doorsteps lay a young girl wet and unconcious. Rosalie yelped from startle and the whole family came to look what's wrong.

Jasper cursed and ran vampire speed to get the electric bedwarmer and hot-water bottle and Esme put the heating system on high

Carlisle examined the girl and found a head wound and several bruises.

Esme could read from his face that he was furious. If there's something none of them could stand was a violated child

Jasper send out calming waves to the girl whose eye lashes trembled; a sign that she was waking up.

a few minutes later she opened her eyes who were violet blue. She was still a bit shivering and coughing badly but there was no fear in her eyes.

"What's your name?" Alice asked loving geeling strangely drawn to the girl.

"I don't remember" the child answered with a thick southern accent

"What happened to you?" Rose asked concerned

"dunno" The child shrugged after long thinking and sneezed again

"She suffers memory loss probably temporary because of the cold and the head wound" Carlisle sighed "Edward, try to look very deep into her mind please, we need the information badly."

His son nodded and concentrated. "She was beaten by her father and dumped somewhere."

"Those people don't deserve to live!" Emmett said angry "a child is something holy!"

"Are you my daddy?" the little girl asked Jasper sweetly while playing with his hand "I saw you in my dreams many times and the voice of nature told me that my daddy was waiting and promised to lead me to him."

Jasper looked at his parents who nodded at his unspoken question.

"Yes angelita mia, I'm your daddy."

* * *

A/N: _Guess guess guess...who's the girl and why does Alice feel so drawn to her?_

_Thank you __usagiharuka__ and __Team Rosalie__ for your wonderful reviews; they mean very much to me _


	7. new mummy, new member Withlock Hale

Twilight....genious S Meyer

* * *

A small smile appeared on the child's face. She was very small for her three years, her yes were blue like the violets in Esme's garden and her hair was golden brown just above her shoulders in layers framing her small pixie like face. She looked exactly like Alice except for the eyes.

"Do I have a mummy too?" She asked carefully

"I am your mummy, little flower" Alice smiled tender

"What do you say honey?" Carlisle smiled "three granddaughters! I am a blessed man"

Rosalie hugged her favourite brother wordless and laid her hand loving on his cheek

"Come here my little niece", she spoke cheerful and lifted the child up. "Your mum and I will get you properly dressed."

"Mummy!" Emmie shrieked from Emmett's arms and streched out her arms to her mother

"Oh oh someone's jealous" Bella laughed and tapped her youngest niece soft and playful on her diaper. "Now you can say mummy!"

"Mummy mummy", Emmie repeated showering Rose's face with wet kisses and wrapped her arms tightly arround Rose's neck

"Heya tinkerbell" Emmett smiled at his new niece "you look exactly like your mummy just as small and pixie like"

"Daddy!" Emmie screeched "MY DADDY!"

Everyone laughed at the jealous little girl.

Renesmee came closer and gave her new cousin a pink stuffed cat. "you may have furball, I have bunny"

Edward and Bella smiled proud at Nessie

"Will you play with me?" the nameless little girl asked eagerly

Nessie nodded and went to sit next to her near the fire.

"Where do you come from and what's your name?"

"I don't remember, ask my daddy"

* * *

A/N: _Guess guess guess...who's the girl and why does Alice feel so drawn to her?_

_Thank you __**usagiharuka**__ and __**Team Rosalie**__ for your wonderful reviews; they mean very much to me !!!!_


	8. daddy's little girl got a name

Twilight....genious S Meyer

* * *

"There we go again" Rosalie groaned "another daddy's little girl; poor alice, poor me"

"Your sister is your dad's little girl too" Esme smiled "since the day she burst through that door she could just wrap carlisle arround her little finger"

"Mum, will you tutor your new granddaughter too please? Jasper requested I don't know what happened in her past or how old she is"

"I'd love to" esme smiled "we just have to find out what she can already"

"An IQ test" Edward suggested

"that sounds good" Carlisle nodded "she talks very well but she's kind of small"

"Her little purse is dry" Bella notified and handed it to jasper

Alice looked curiously over her husband's shoulder ( Jasper sits or else it'd be impossible)

Jasper became paler than ever and let the purse fall

Alice picked it up and read "Flora Alicia Withlock 2006"

"Maybe granddaughter of one of your brothers, cousins or nephews?" Alice said soft wrapping her arms arround him

"Daddy, don't be mad!" Flora cried, "please don't hit me with that hot iron stick!"

Those words were to Alice and Jasper worse than a physical blow and alice sobbed dry tears.

Jasper was furious, he and the male generation of his family were always taught to treat women and girls like they were the most valueble treassure, it didn't matter who she was from you.

Who dared to touch such a sweet and inoccent child!

He picked up the crying Flora and cradled her together with Alice.

"I am your daddy now, my darlin angel, my chiquitita; your mum and I will always keep you safe; no one will ever hurt you again not ever"

* * *

A/N: _Guess guess guess...who's the girl ; why does she look like Alice but her name is withlock?_

_Thank you __**usagiharuka. Mittenzs**__ and __**Team Rosalie**__ for your wonderful reviews; they mean very much to me !!!!_


	9. memories

Twilight....genious S Meyer

* * *

Flora's pov

I was playing with my new friend Nessie when I saw my daddy clench his fist together like he was mad. I can't remember anything of before I came here but a memory just flashed through my head; A man hitting me with a long iron stick that he warmed at the fire so I got very frightened that I did something bad and that my daddy was mad at me just like the man in my memory flash.

My daddy says that I don't have to worry, he and mummy won't hurt me

Suddenly I felt like I was pulled to a whole other place and I saw a man probably my previous daddy lifting me with a hook and letting me fall from a height.

I saw an old lady who looked a bit like my mummy crying and saying that from now on she'd watch over me in heaven just like my biological mummy. I don't get that because the voice of nature told me that my current mummy is the real one.

Another memory flashed through my head: a hotel room in a rainy place and I was singing and my previous dad Jamey got mad because he was sleeping so he hit me with a stick and I fell off the stairs and then I ran out the door.

Edward's POV

I listened to my new niece's thoughts; she had flashbacks which was not strange at memory loss but they were quite painful.

As much as I loved my sister and Jasper and wanted to save them pain this was something they needed to know and I told them everything I heard from Flora's thoughts.

Jazz was devastated and ready to break that man's neck and all his bones and I honestly couldn't disagree with him.

I was a father too and my baby girl was my joy, my pride and my entire reason for living.

Alice and Rose were about to cry and I fully understood their pain because they were mothers and they loved their children.

I'm upstairs; I'll do some research about this Jamey.

* * *

A/N: _what will Edward find out????............_

_Thank you __**usagiharuka. Mittenzs**__ and __**Team Rosalie**__ for your wonderful reviews; they mean very much to me !!!!_


	10. explinations

Twilight....genious S Meyer

* * *

Alice and Jasper were shocked about the fact that the _filthy animal_ like Edward named Jamey, mistreated such a sweet child

"My poor baby" Alice sighed as she took the soft sobbing Flora on her lap and sang lullabies for her until she was fast asleep

Rosalie hugged her sister and gave her niece a kiss. "You're a fantastic mum, Alice and my brother makes a super dad."

"Thanks, Rose" Alice smiled fainty "it hurts to hear those things. From the moment I saw Flora I felt such a strange unbreakable connection with her."

"I know honey, I am a mother too" Rosalie answered

* * *

A few nights later:

Carlisle and Edward returned arround dinner/hunting time and Esme was at home with her three little princesses ( granddaughters)

"Did you find anything?" Esme asked her husband who looked suddenly years older

Carlisle nodded grimm

"It will be shocking for Jazz and pixie" Edward sighed

"Sorrows daddy?" Nessie asked sweetly

"yes, very much pumpkin"

Nessie kissed him tender on his nose and hugged him. "Did I cure you now?"

"Yes baby, I love you"

"me too daddy"

Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper came in and walked straight to their kids.

"These flowers are for you daddy" Alice smiled and she and Rose went to sit on each side of Carlisle

what are they for? did I miss something special?

No, just a simple thanks for being such a fantasic father Alice told him

Yeah, a thank you for always being there for us guiding and supporting us like a real father Rosalie added

Their father was endeared and emotional that he just held his two princesses tight.

"What did you find Carlisle?"

"It's a really coincendence..." Carlisle started "the sperma you donated very long time ago and the cells Alice donated anonymously to her great niece were put together."

"So Flora's our biological child?" Jasper asked shocked

Edward nodded

Jasper and Alice their eyes widened

"A child, my child, my little princess...from me and Alice who's my godess and my eternity! Oh thank you Lord!"

Alice cried tearless "my own child? My own flesh and blood, so impossible yet so real and beautiful"

Carlisle smiled and handed them baby pictures of Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett

"You were beautiful" Jasper said soft "Flora looks like you"

"And you were quite handsome as baby" Alice teased

"Em, you were already huge as baby" Rose laughed "I wonder how your mum could lift you up"

"You were born an angel just like our Rose" Emmett whispered smiling at her teases

"It's like i see a male version of our Nessie" Bella smiled

Edward smiled back and kissed her tender

"Shall I put them in the family Album?" Esme asked careful and shy. She was still a bit uncertain when it cames to these family things.

"Good idea mum", Alice laughed beaming "when they're older and you have to babysit them you can show it to them."

Esme's eyes sparkled with joy. Her husband took her hand in his and kissed it. their wish was fulfilled; they were together happily married with wonderful children and fantastic grandchildren.

"My most sincere wish I had each birthday as human came true" Esme whispered.

* * *

A/N: _And....was it anything you expected? Surprised?_

_Thank you __**usagiharuka. Mittenzs**__ and __**Team Rosalie**__ for your wonderful reviews; they mean very much to me !!!!_


	11. parents' story and Rose's plans

Twilight....genious S Meyer

* * *

Carlsisle's pov:

Dad? I looked absent minded down and saw alice at my knees

Yes my pixie daughter?

Tell us how you and mum met please?

Esme and I eyed each other and I knew if she was still human there'd be that beautiful red blush on her cheeks now.

Not that I wanted to exchange my beautiful wife I had now and her shy smile made me weak as always.

It's a long story sweetie, Esme smiled

I'll tell you it in big lines I promised my daughter looking down at her sweet face.

Uhm...I was a vampire doctor in columbus when your mother was brought in with a broken leg; that shy smile despise her pain made my heart melt and our conversations while she had to stay in the hospital made me loose my heart forever. All I wanted that time was to have her by my side forever.

Your father was so charming that it was hard not to fall for him not to speak of his gorgeous looks. I was barely sixteen, madly in love with your father and wishing I could be his wife and mother of his children.

In a certain way my wish became reality.

So sweet Rosalie smiled your love story is as unique as you two

* * *

I wished you were my parents in my human life then I'd maybe be a better person and made better choises in life.

Emmett wrapped his arms arround his wife and held her tight. C'mon babe, time to put our sweet angel to bed. She already sleeps in her granny's arms but mum's tired of everything we recently found out so she needs some rest too

Rose nodded and took Emmie from Esme. Come my sweet angel, it's time for bed.

Daddy? her daughter asked sweet but determined

yes, your daddy will carry you because you're becoming too heavy for mummy.

It was a lie but Rose wanted to dress up and needed her husband to be away for a while and she hoped that Emmett wouldn't notice any change on her. or at least not yet she just wanted to enjoy this special time

Alice who knew about the plan giggled because she would send Jasper to read Flora a bed time story and she'd put everything ready.

Edward pulled a disguisted face as he heard his sisters' thoughts and was too fulfilled of it to ask himself what change Rose meant.

Leave your sisters Bella laughed come on we'll put Nessie to bed together

* * *

A/N: What did Rose do to change.....?????

_Thank you __**usagiharuka. Mittenzs,**__ **CAROLINA GREY, MarenaDancer123, PaoHalliwell** and __**Team Rosalie**__ for your wonderful reviews; they mean very much to me !!!!_


	12. little best friends

Twilight....genious S Meyer

* * *

ater that night:

Nessie, Emmie and Flora slept in one room.

Flora and Nessie were awake

Can't sleep? Nessie questioned

Uh uh Flora answered shaking her head is this a dream nessie? I'm afraid that if I close my eyes that everything is gone.

Uncle Jasper is very sweet and aunty Alice too, Actually they're all sweet especially grandma Esme

How old are you actually? Flora asked

Nearly two years but my brains and body are much more developed six years to be exact

I am different than other three years old too Flora pondered I am smaller than a usual three years old grandpa said but my brains are on a very high level.

Because our parents are different; they're vampires and I am a half vampire

Am I one too? Flora asked

I don't know, you have to ask grandpa because he knows everything.

Our parents are very smart too maybe that's why Nessie shrugged only Emmie is like a normal baby and she makes much noise too

Daddy says that it's because she's blond like aunty Rose

That's not nice Flora commented I wonder if she'll be different when she grows up....

You ponder too much just like uncle Jasper

He's my father! Flora defended

In their room Esme and Carlisle listened to their granddaughters' chatting.

Those two will turn out to be best friends Esme predicted

* * *

A/N: What did Rose do to change.....?????

_Thank you __**usagiharuka. Mittenzs,**__ **CAROLINA GREY, MarenaDancer123, PaoHalliwell** and __**Team Rosalie**__ for your wonderful reviews; they mean very much to me !!!!_


	13. Discovery

Twilight....genious S Meyer

* * *

2 months later:

Jazz, I told you to stay with the kids! Rosalie sighed and tried to push her brother towarss the attic without any success

Jasper frowned for a moment as he thought he felt her hands so warm but shook it off as imagination

It was Emmie's 1st birthday and st nicholas day too so the four women of the cullen family were decorating everything

I can't believe my little angel is already a year, Rosalie sniffled she's growing so fast and beautiful every day

I hope the dress I bought her still fits Alice said concerned

No one send you to buy her a birthday dress when she's nine moths old Alice, Bella reacted laconic

Edward's right, something is not quite right in that pixie head of yours.

Esme! Alice shrieked why does she ALWAYS have to choose the side of my stupid brother

She's his wife honey, we can't change that Esme reacted calm

Rose isn't like that!

I am your BFF dear Alice Rosalie reacted with a soft smile

Mummy! Flora shrieked as she ran into the room.

Baby? Alice asked concerned as she saw the worried face of her daughter and took her in her arms. What's wrong?

I had an awful dream while I was playing like I was suddenly not in the room anymore but somewhere else!

Oh poor darling, what was that dream about?

Three men; 2 black haired and a blond one are coming to take Emmie and I away! Look, I drew them!

Alice became pale when she saw the picture.

Bella took Flora from her. Let's find your uncles and daddy; they'd play hide and seek.

No aunty Bella, I can't play; I feel bad about the dream! Please don't send me away like I'm just imagining

Your daddy, grandpa and uncles will protect you Flora sweetie and I do believe you

Okay…the child answered unsure and looked at her mother. Do you believe me mummy?

Yes Flora, I believe what you've seen is real because I have it too Alice answered patient but inside she was torn between fury and despair

It's the Volturri, Esmé whispered when she looked at the faces that were drawn.

Why mum! Why on my daughter's birthday? Why us?!

I can't loose Emmie, she's my entire being!

Esmé…mum…how is it possible that Flora has my power while she didn't grow in my womb?

I really can't have this now; I'm so tired I could sleep for a month

You're a vampire Rose; you shouldn't be tired Esmé said concerned

Mortal or immortal; if you have to live with Emmett you'll get tired since he's peter pan especially when u're married to him huh Rose?

A red blush appeared and the usual pale cheeks of Rosalie

Emmett who burst into the room with the other men stared in awe at his wife

Aurora Jasper smiled and touched her cheek tenderly you appear very fragile today

Rosalie smiled shy and Emmett couldn't resist the temptation to kiss her passionate and held her firm yet tender. You feel so warm Rosie

What did you do? Carlisle asked calm. After all those years nothing of his children could surprise him anymore.

Rosalie and Alice exchanged a guilty look.

Christ, I should've known that the evil pixie was involved in this insane thing Edward groaned

Al, you can tell me and your mummy Esmé and daddy Carlisle everything Jasper whispered deliberately using Alice's names for her parents.

Okay…Alice whimpered with her face in his chest not daring to look at anyone

Rose and I found WICCA spells and tried one to make a wish come true…Alice cried now wetting Jasper's shirt with her tears

It's going to be alright darlin' Jasper soothed

We wrote my wish to be human and still be loved on a piece of paper and fold it with the written sides towards us…and we burned it, letting it fall into a pot with rose water Rosalie went calm further. It was just for fun we didn't really want it to work but it did

Are you mad? Alice asked Jasper looking up to him with her huge blue bleary eyes

No, I still love you and you feel so warm and fussy that I could cuddle you the whole day

Mummy, daddy? Alice asked in a small voice going down on her knees before her father

No baby, we're not mad Carlisle assured her

Mummy?

No honey I'm not mad at neither of you Esmé smiled and pulled her and Rose into a hug

How come we didn't smell their blood then? Edward questioned

Carlisle shrugged and looked helpless

I can examine the girls but…I don't know…

Just examine their health, that's most important Esmé said encouraging

Okay Rose sweetie, you first. Let's go into my office so I can have a better look.

Jazzy, please come with me Rose pleaded with a small voice.

Alice raised her eyebrows because Rose never pleaded

She's scared and feels stronger bonded with Jasper than ever Edward explained he's always been like a real brother for her guiding her and protecting her

I don't feel scared Alice giggled I feel so energetic and hungry too

Emmett laughed and held her upside down and tickled her until Esmé threatened to take away all his game boys and play stations if he wouldn't put his little sister down

Sorry mum, Emmett grinned guilty and hugged her

* * *

A/N: Did you expect THAT?

_Thank you __**usagiharuka. Mittenzs,**__ **CAROLINA GREY, MarenaDancer123, PaoHalliwell** and __**Team Rosalie**__ for your wonderful reviews; they mean very much to me !!!!_


	14. the news

Twilight....genious S Meyer

* * *

Rose's POV

I was nervous, I could hear and feel my heartbeat in my throat but at the same time it was pounding fiercely against my chest.

I searched for Jasper's eyes and I felt a bit reassured; he was my brother, the one I could rely on unconditionally. We could just have conversations with our eyes as if we're real twins. I do love Edward too but we always crash and since I'm human again it gives me a massive headache so Jazz is my favourite.

What do you feel Rose? Carlisle asked

Nauseous, tired and I feel like crying very often.

My father's face was worried but at the same time a smile on his lips and that confused me.

I need some blood and urine to take tests.

Good gracious! Blood! I know not long ago I lived of animal blood but now… I had to swallow really hard.

Don't look Chiquita Jasper soothed me and I buried my head in his chest clenching my teeth together. It was very long ago that I felt a needle in my arm and it hurts like hell!

It's already done my father smiled and helped me off the table.

Do you already have any idea what's wrong with little Rose? Jasper asked tensed and I had to smile somewhat of the title. He was only a head taller and a human years only a year older and still he saw me as his little Rose…so different from my biological brothers…I love my current brothers so much

I think Emmie's going to have a little brother or sister soon my father smiled making all my blood stop running trough my veins and my heart skip a few beats from startle and joy at the same time.

Really daddy? I asked still a bit uncertain. Ugh how I hated feeling so small and vulnerable!

Carlisle nodded smiling and I burst out in tears.

Ali, you can come in honey dad called oops forgot that he was still a vampire and had super sonic hearing.

My hyper sister bounced in behind Emmett who stood abruptly still making Alice crash but he ignored her offended cries and took me in his arms. Is it true Rosie?

Are we really having another child?

It's 99% sure father replied since tears were still running down my cheeks.

Emmett's eyes got big and he grinned from ear to ear and suddenly he nearly lost his balance.

Oh Heaven, my vampire husband is about to faint!

* * *

A/N: Did you expect THAT?

_Thank you _

_**usagiharuka. **_

_**Mittenzs,**_

_**CAROLINA GREY, **_

_**MarenaDancer123, **_

_**PaoHalliwell,**_

_**RJRRAA**,_

_vampireorvampyre _

_**Team Rosalie**_

_for your wonderful reviews; they mean very much to me !!!!_


	15. Jazz POV

Twilight....genious S Meyer

* * *

Jasper's POV

I was thrilled for my Aurora like I call her since she's human again. She's just so beautiful and breathtaking even without her vampire beauty and most important I can say proudly that she's MY sister.

"Your turn now darlin'" I turned smiling to my wife.

"What do you feel Alice?" Carlisle informed. "You look a bit tired but not miserable like your sister."

"Flora was a bit restless due her new teeth so Jazz and I stayed with her the last nights but nothing more really just hungry and worried about the Volturri!"

"Don't worry about that angel" Carlisle reassured

I smiled at that; Alice was always his little angel and Rose was always his beautiful Rose.

"What do you want to eat?" Carlisle asked amused

"Yogurt with muesli, chocolate syrup, strawberries and cream."

Grouse, I always hated those things in my human life and now it makes me want to vomit.

"Mary Alice Cullen Withlock Hale!" Carlisle reprimanded her stern "do you realize how unhealthy that is?!"

My naughty wife nodded mischievously

"it's delicious and Flora loves it too" she pouted now as Carlisle eyed her quasi stern.

I felt my bones melt just like with Flora.

Heaven, those two women of mine will be the first to kill a vampire without fire and ripping off their head.

* * *

A/N:

_Thank you _

_**usagiharuka. **_

_**Mittenzs,**_

_**CAROLINA GREY, **_

_**MarenaDancer123, **_

_**PaoHalliwell,**_

_**RJRRAA**,_

_vampireorvampyre _

_**Team Rosalie**_

_for your wonderful reviews; they mean very much to me !!!!_


	16. Esme's POV

Twilight....genious S Meyer

* * *

Esme's p.o.v

I was worried about my eldest daughter and also about Alice.

They were human again because of some spell or something I really didn't get the whole thing; they're more into this generation than I.

Now I talk like my mum when I used to have my fun.

I was mostly worried about Rose; she looked exhausted and scared.

About Alice I was less worried because she was a little ball of energy getting on her brothers and Jasper's nerves because she was vulnerable again and could get hurt but shw went through people like a whirlwind.

At that point she changed from her daughter who may have her looks but Jasper's sensitive and thoughtful character.

I hope for more grandchildren now they're human; this is their chance.

"Are 3 grandchildren not enough, mother?" Edward asked amused. "Huh?" I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I forgot his precence.

"Mum!" Emmet roared "i'm going to be father again!" he spinned me arround

Be careful with her!" Edward growled and I smiled he and jasper were always treating me as if I were from porcelin.

I sobbed dry tears of happiness in my eldest son's chest. "I'm delighted for you two, how's Rose taking it? Is everything alright with her?"

"Don't worry my love", I heard my wonderul husband sooth as he took me in my arms. "the 1st three months Rose will be miserable but with the care of such a wonderful mother like you she'll be okay."

"and little alice?"

"she's the 1st and only person who can give a vampire doctor a headache."

I laughed at the thought of my husband getting a headache because of his eyeapple

"What did that hopeless daughter of mine do?"

"she wants to eat muesli with ygurt, chocolate syrope strawberries and cream"

"she'll get caveties; so many sweets sound horrible to me!" I shivered at that thought

"grandpa, we have visitors" Nessie called

I stiffened "NO PLEASE NOT THE VOLTURRI, LORD!"

"Jake!" I heard my ggranddaughter squeal

Phew, the pack has arrived

* * *

A/N:

_Thank you _

_**usagiharuka. **_

_**Mittenzs,**_

_**CAROLINA GREY, **_

_**MarenaDancer123, **_

_**PaoHalliwell,**_

_**RJRRAA**,_

_vampireorvampyre _

_**Team Rosalie**_

_for your wonderful reviews; they mean very much to me !!!!_


	17. Emmie's birthday

Twilight....genious S Meyer

* * *

Bella came in with the birthday girl and flew into Jacob's arms. It's so good to see you again.

Nessie looked disaproving at Jacob who got uneasy under her piercing gaze. You didn't visit in a year she reproached

I'm sorry, I was away for my study but now I am here for Emmie's birthday

Nessie pouted and Jacob groaned in dispair.

Emmeline looked very cute in her burgundi dress and the same colour bow in her hair.

Rosalie came downstairs with a similar dress as from Emmie only she had the same coloured headband in her gold hair

Nessie, grandpa and grandma are here Bella called as she came in with her parents whom only came together at such events.

Esme and Carlisle welcomed them warmly and introduced Emmie to them.

She's cute Charlie smiled but of course for me my Nessie and Bells are the most beautiful girls. He handed Rose the present.

Alice called her brother in her head and he excused himself at once

* * *

She doesn't want to come to the party, Alice said concerned

She's worried but doesn't want to say why Jasper sighed desperate

Edward concentrated on the child's mind but gave it up after a few minutes.

I...I can't read her mind Edward reacted dazed she doesn't let me...so many things run trough her mind...cloths, toys, playground but nothing specific...

She's blocking my calming waves too Jasper groaned please Flora, please say something for me please for your daddy?

Flora just shook her head and pressed herself with her fluffy cat in the corner of the bed.

Alice her heart bled as she saw her precious bundle of joy so sad and scared. A tear escaped from her eyes. Flora carefully crawled to her mother and wiped away the tear.

Jasper and Edward left quietly as they knew it was somthing only a mother could do

you feel different these days mummy, I can hear your heartbeat too and you're so wamr

Angel, sweet angel...when you're older you'll understand it...now it's complicated.

Papa is a vampire right? Just like uncle Eddie, aunty Bella, uncle Em and my grandparents

Flora angel...how...who...what?

No mummy, I read many books and I recognized their habits from books.

Baby, we'll never hurt you, not ever

I know madrecita mia, the voice of nature told me it. i trust and believe you.

Will you tell me why you don't want to come out? it's your cousin's birthday

Si mama, but still...I feel bad about that dream! I feel it's gonna happen!

We'll protect you and your cousins. Uncle Jake, uncle Seth and aunty Lea are here too, They're nessie and aunty Bella their friends and very nice.

Please call papa for me, I wasn't very nice to him and I need to say sorry

Jazz! Alice called

Jasper was in a blink of an eye in the room looking concerned at his girls What's wrong?

papa?

Yes chiquitita?

Lo siento, I have been bad, please forgive me

Jasper couldn't utter a word and showered her face with kisses and held her tght

Jazz, leave her now I have to dress her

ay ay , will you wear those beautiful black dresses?

Yeah, I have to enjoy them while I can

Sorry honey, I wished I could help you with your chocolate addiction but Rose can help u better.

No thanks, I don't want to be the reason for another crying fit of my sister so i stay out of her way.

Now leave so my daughter and I can make our toilet.

Jasper left laughing after saluting playfully

* * *

A/N:

_Thank you _

_**usagiharuka. **_

_**Mittenzs,**_

_**CAROLINA GREY, **_

_**MarenaDancer123, **_

_**PaoHalliwell,**_

_**RJRRAA**,_

_vampireorvampyre _

_**Team Rosalie**_

_for your wonderful reviews; they mean very much to me !!!!_


	18. Alice and Flora

Twilight....genious S Meyer

* * *

"Mummy?" Flora asked while Alice combed her hair

"Yes angel?"

"when will i have a sister to play dress up with?" "Emmie will have sister or brother soon to play with. Nessie told me."

"You have aunty Rose to play dress up with, I know aunty Bella doesn't like it."

"Uh...uhm...the bird who brings brothers and sisters doesn't come here because he's afraid of uncle Eddie and uncld Emmie"

"why?"

"Because uncle Eddie always looks like he can kill anyone or anything and uncle Em always roars like a bear and birds are scared of bears." Alice cooked up desperatly not knowing how to explain these things to a child without getting into adult themes. No one ever explained that to her.

"Okay..." Flora sighed sadly "but why can't you go visit the bird?"

"Because he lives high up in the sky on the clouds and I can't fly"

"Daddy isn't scary, he's a brave prince like in my story books right mummy?"

"He's more than that angel, he's holy to me" Alice smiled loving and put her daughter on the ground. "Now let's head for the party"

Esme and Rose smiled when Alice and Flora came out smilar dressed in a black dress strapless dress, a red shirt and a red bow in their hair

"My brother's biggest wish is fulfilled" shot through Rose's head

"Renee and Charlie, this is my other granddaughter Flora." "Angel these are nessie's other grandparents."

"Nice meeting you Sir and Madam," Flora smiled politely and gave them a hand

Charlie stroked her cheek friendly, "you look exactly like your mummy"

Renee looked amazed at her. "She's so small yet so polite and talks very well"

Esme smiled proud and wrapped her arms arround her two eldest grandchildren

"Jake!" Nessie called and dragged Flora with her. "This is my best friend Flora and aunty Alice' daughter"

"Nice meeting you little Alice, without Nessie telling me i could already see that you're that pixie's daughter and I thought I was your best friend, nessie" Jacob teased

"When do I see you?" Nessie retored sweetly

"Uh...uhm...well..."

"there you go, you deserved it" Edward sniggered and wanted to throw Flora up in the air but her blue eyes were shooting daggers at him.

"What's wrong Alice 2nd?"

"You can read minds" Flora replied sweetly "but if you really want to know...you scare the birds off. you and uncle Em are mean!"

"Which birds?" Jasper asked soothing

"To bring me a brother or sister"

The adults burst out in laughter and Flora looked extremly annoyed

Carlisle took her on his knee and waited until her heartbeat was regular again.

"Who taught you that, sweet angel?"

"Mummy; She said I couldn't have a sister to play dress up with because that bird is scared of uncle Eddie and uncle Em"

Alice blushed and burried her face in Rose's shoulder from embarrasement

Rose laughed and stroked her sister's arms soothing. "Poor crazy pixie, being a mother is one of the most difficult tasks"

"Yeah especially when u are still a child too" emmett grinned "poor Eddie and I"

"Don't call me like that or I'll rip ur head off" Edward hissed

Renee looked startled but Carlisle laughed relaxed "don't worry, they're brothers and it's their way of showing affection"

"Edward and Emmett, you two behave or else you'll get a clip arround your ear as big as you two are!" Esme threatened

"Sorry mum," they said as one and hung their head 'guilty' but there was a devlish smile on Emmett's face

* * *

A/N:

_Thank you _

_**usagiharuka. **_

_**Mittenzs,**_

_**CAROLINA GREY, **_

_**MarenaDancer123, **_

_**PaoHalliwell,**_

_**RJRRAA**,_

_vampireorvampyre _

_**Team Rosalie**_

_for your wonderful reviews; they mean very much to me !!!!_


	19. more birthday

Twilight....genious S Meyer

* * *

All the cullens held their breath as Flora approached Seth and he stared at her

"Christ, not my daughter" Jasper moaned in his head

Edward thought kinda the same "not like Jake and Nessie" shot through his head as much as he loved his daughter

Flora her blue eyes pierced through the poor young wolf whom asked himself what this little Cullen wants from him since all the cullen girls are so unpredictable. "You're nails are dirty and your cloths are not fashionable" she notified

Seth just nodded stupidly, he was too shocked by the 2 years old girl's commentary

Nessie giggled and Emmie clapped in her hands when the others except for Renee and charlie were weak from laughter.

Jasper pulled his angel on his lap and cuddled her

"I'm sure your daddy cloned your mummy" Renee said friendly and tapped the infant's nose

Jasper smiled and kissed his wife loving on her forehead. "It's our love for each other that created such a beautiful miracle"

"Won't your parents come, Rosalie?" Renee informed curious "after all it's their granddaughter's first birthday"

"our parents died when we were eight" Jasper told her politely. "Esme is our only relative left"

"I'm sorry" Renee apologized "Bella didn't tell me any of that"

"because those things are painful and akward!" Bella called out indignant

"Isn't it cute that Nessie and Flora are best friends just like their mothers?" Esme asked trying to relieve the tensed situation

"They drove me insane at the mall, they wanted to choose cloths for Alice and I " Bella grimaced

"I loved it, they have a very good taste" Alice commented "I hope Emmie will be like that too, right Rose?"

"Hmmm" Rose mumbled while she massaged her head

"Are you sick?" Charlie asked

"No, we just found out that I'm going to be father again" Emmett grinned

The guests congratulated them eventhough the pack frowned

Later that day when Bella's parents left Lea turned to Rosalie

"what the hell?!"

"It's true" Rose smiled ask Carlisle

B...but...h...h...how? Seth stammered

"My dear sisters did some WICCA thing and it worked o become human again" Edward grumbled

"Yeah so Rose became pregnant and Alice gained ten times more energy" Bella explained

Jake nodded dazed and Seth and Lea congratulated Rose again

"Soon you'll have your hands full on two of thos monsters" Lea teased

"I always wanted to have a big family so I don't care if I'll have two or three or ten" Rosalie said simple

* * *

A/N:

_Thank you _

_**usagiharuka. **_

_**Mittenzs,**_

_**CAROLINA GREY, **_

_**MarenaDancer123, **_

_**PaoHalliwell,**_

_**RJRRAA**,_

_vampireorvampyre _

_**Team Rosalie**_

Team Emmett (haley)

LunarandSolarEclipse

_for your wonderful reviews; they mean very much to me !!!!_


	20. bailamos

Twilight....genious S Meyer

* * *

**Alice POV:**

I watched while Jasper tried to teach our 3 years old daughter Flora to dance on Como la flor from Selena. Flora quite got the rhythm just like her father. She was just a natural.

My breath got quite unsteady as he watched my husband saw his hips. "God, he was so perfect so sexy!"

I felt Rosalie elbow me

"You're practically drooling, idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot!" I hissed and smiled back at Jasper who flashed me his famous breathtaking smiles giving me butterflies in my stomach

"Oh God, Alice!" "You two are married for decades and you're acting like a love struck teenager!"

"You and my brother aren't any better!"

Rosalie blushed and laid her hand on her swollen stomach

"Oh good gracious!" I moaned as Jasper turned with his hips with his perfect behind right in my direction

This same song we danced the night we met and I was melting the same way as long ago.

I will never get enough of looking at my handsome and sexy cowboy. The same cowboy who couldn't resist the pouts of me and his little princess

The song ended and flora ran to us. "I can do it madrecita mia!"

"Of course, you're a natural angelita mia just like your daddy"

Jasper ruffled Rosalie's hair and stroked her stomach tender. He always was like this with his 'twin' sister who was not only my adoptive sister but also my best friend.

The next song started 'Bailamos' and it brought back memories of my 1st date with Jasper.

Like he read my mind he extended his hand to dance which I accepted.

Let's see what your uncles and cousins are up to at grandpa and grandma Rosalie suggested

"May I go, daddy?" Flora pleaded

"Of course niñita," Jasper smiled and kissed her goodbye

"Thanks" I mouthed at Rosalie and kissed my baby girl goodbye too.

After they left jasper pressed play again and led me to the middle of the room

I closed my eyes as Jasper led me perfectly and I just let the words fill my soul with memories

_Tonight we dance,  
I leave my life in your hands.  
We take the floor,  
Nothing is forbidden anymore. __[Chorus]__  
?Bailamos! - We Dance  
Let the rhythm take you over...  
Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio - I want you, my love  
Bailamos!  
Wanna live this night forever...  
Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
Te quiero! - I want you __[Chorus]__  
?Bailamos!  
Let the rhythm take you over...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
?Bailamos!  
Wanna live this night forever...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
?Te quiero! __Te quiero! _

Don't let the world in outside.  
Don't let a moment go by.  
Nothing can stop us tonight!

Tonight I'm yours,  
We can make it happen I'm so sure.  
I won't let it go.  
There is something I think you should know.

I won't be leaving your side,  
We're gonna dance through the night.  
I want to reach for the stars!

Tonight we dance,  
Like no tomorrow.  
If you will stay with me,  
Te quiero mi amor.

Quidate conmigo... - Stay with me  
Esta noche...bailamos. - Tonight we dance  
?Bailamos!

?Bailamos!  
Let the rhythm take you over...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
?Bailamos!  
Wanna live this night forever...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
?

?Como te quiero! - How I love you  
?Ay, como te quiero!  
?Como te quiero!

When the song ended Jasper still held me. My breath was very irregular and he leaned against his tall perfect sexy body and my hands slipped down his back making him inhale sharply.

"Is it already time for our siesta darlin'?" He asked

"Yes," I answered out of breath and he carried me up the stairs into our room.

* * *

A/N:

_Thank you _

_**usagiharuka. **_

_**Mittenzs,**_

_**CAROLINA GREY, **_

_**MarenaDancer123, **_

_**PaoHalliwell,**_

_**RJRRAA**,_

_vampireorvampyre _

_**Team Rosalie**_

Team Emmett (haley)

LunarandSolarEclipse

princessbloom94

leanne dycer

_for your wonderful reviews; they mean very much to me !!!!_


	21. Carlisle Jr and Aurora

Twilight....genious S Meyer

* * *

four months later:

Rosalie carefully went to sit next to her twin brother who was watching Alice play with Flora.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I'm bored Jazz!"

"Rose, you've been only pregnant for four months ( but the baby is an 8 1/2 months grown one) and your contractions can start any moment."

"Yeah but I wanted to see Emmett teach Emmie to...aaaah!"

The couch got wet and so was Rose's skirt.

Alice ran as fast as she could to her parents who were in Carlisle's office.

"Jazz, it hurts," Rose whimpered

"Just use your breathing techniques" Jasper instructed sending out calming waves. "breath in and out and relax. "

Emmett rushed in on human speed since he was with Emmie.

"We have to get you into our room, Alice will watch the girls and Jazz, I need you with your gift."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning arround 5.30AM the newest male Cullen was born and an hour later came his sister with very much noise.

"Don't you ever do this to me again, Emmett Cullen or else you can sleep alone" Rosalie whispered worn out.

Emmett simply laughed and kissed her forehead. T"hank you for the most beautiful gifts I could wish for and thank you dad, for guiding Rose."

Carlisle nodded smiling but Emmett could see that he was worried.

"What's wrong? "

"Rose needs to go to the hospital, just like Bella she lost very much blood and the wounds in her womb she had from her 1st human life due the knife opened again."

"Do what you need to do, father all I want is my Rose and our kids to be save"

"Em, if I don't make it make sure that our son's names are Carlisle Emmett Jasper Eddie Cullen and you can decide the girl's names."

"You will make it!" Emmett assured her with a trembling voice "our daughter will be Aurora Esme Alice Rosalie Cullen."

"Beautiful names," Carlisle whispered hoarse from emotions. his first and only grandson was named after him. "Don't worry little Carlisle and Aurora, grandpa will save your mummy and his little princess"

"Rose, you won't leave me!" Jasper said stern but he trembled fiercly

"She will be okay," Edward soothed and wrapped an arm arround his brother "we're not that blessed"

A weak smile appeared and Rosalie's face as Emmett carried her away and blew a kiss to her brothers.

* * *

A/N:

_Thank you _

_**usagiharuka. **_

_**Mittenzs,**_

_**CAROLINA GREY, **_

_**MarenaDancer123, **_

_**PaoHalliwell,**_

_**RJRRAA,**_

_**vampireorvampyre **_

_**Team Rosalie**_

**Team Emmett (haley)**

**LunarandSolarEclipse**

**princessbloom94**

**leanne dycer**

_for your wonderful reviews; they mean very much to me !!!!_

_*** there's another story from me; a winx-twilight crossover for the twilight cross over contest if you go to ZeeDraGon's profile you can vote for me there pleaseeeeeeee????? You'll find the stories on that profile too with my name before the story: winx flora-helia fan _

_My 1st story, 'what lies behind the portal' is already there_


	22. Jasper and Edward made Alice cry

Twilight....genious S Meyer

* * *

I was happy for my sweet sister that her most sencire wish came true; a child of her own or better said two but the knowledge that there's a possibility of losing Rose just kills me emotionally. Alice says that everything will turn out right but her visions as human are not giving any guaratee. I'm not saying that to her afraid of hurting her feelings and edward agrees.

I feel honoured that my only nephew's 3th name is mine and that Emmett thought of naming their 2nd daughter Aurora, the pet name I gave her mother. I already love them and somewhere I long for a 2nd child but Alice is very small and to carry a half vampire is worse.

Jazz, can you give me a hand? Alice called balancing on a chair that was on a small table. Oh heaven, that woman is giving me a heart attack.

Mary-Alice Cullen Hale, please don't do that to me, I already have enough on my head to save you from falling each time!

I'm sorry, don't shout at me! I was only trying to get some candles! She cried and I felt awful. I vowed to always care for her and now I made her cry. I'm just a bastard. Listen Al, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...it was not my intention to...please...

Alice sweetie, don't cry Edward comforted. I didn't even hear him come down. great now he'll be the comforting big brother and I'm the jerk.

Pixie, Jasper was just very worried about you that the words slipped out. now dry your tears and say sorry to him. You startled him.

With those words Edward left and Alice looked pouting at me. God, did she know how adorable she looked when she pouts and that she makes my knees go weak!

I'm sorry Al and don't apologize because it was my fault. I am just very worried about Rose.

Alice kissed me softly on the lips and I deepened it lossing her after a few minutes so she could breath.

Heaven, i'd never get enough of her.

Jazz?

Hmm?

If Rose is recovered and the twins are older...do you want another child?

No, Al honey, no anything but that! I can't afford loosing you just like Rose!

Okay, she said docile which surprised me until I saw her rubbing her temples.

Darlin' are you okay?

Just a little headache and a nauseous feeling but nothing serious that's the only thing left from my fall in the bathroom.

Edward! I roared and he was down in a blink of an eye.

He heard the whole thing so he began to examn and question her.

I'd say a slight concussion he sighed but for the nauseous you have to go to dad, Edward stated. I'm sure he'l write a prescription saying no chocolates, pounds of sugar and strawberries in your cereals and I'm know he'll send mum to bring you to the dentist.

Jazz! Alice cried again.

He's only teasing you sweetheart, I soothed Edward, Carlisle will not forgive you for letting Alice cry and increasing her fear for doctors.

spoiled pixie, Edward mumbled and went away to help Bella watch all three kids.

You spoiled her most so keep quiet! I called and he laughed

* * *

A/N:

_Thank you _

_**usagiharuka. **_

_**Mittenzs,**_

_**CAROLINA GREY, **_

_**MarenaDancer123, **_

_**PaoHalliwell,**_

_**RJRRAA,**_

_**vampireorvampyre **_

_**Team Rosalie**_

**Team Emmett (haley)**

**LunarandSolarEclipse**

**princessbloom94**

**leanne dycer**

_for your wonderful reviews; they mean very much to me !!!!_

_*** there's another story from me; a winx-twilight crossover for the twilight cross over contest if you go to ZeeDraGon's profile you can vote for me there pleaseeeeeeee????? You'll find the stories on that profile too with my name before the story: winx flora-helia fan _

_My 1st story, 'what lies behind the portal' is already there_


	23. spoiled Alice

Twilight....genious S Meyer

* * *

As soon as the others were home, Jasper rushed to them.

Hey, what's wrong? Esme questioned. being the mother she felt everything.

It's Alice, Jasper gasped she is dizzy, terrible headaches and threw up not long ago.

She has a slight concussion, Edward notified calm

Before an of those two could blink Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were already to Alice.

She is and will always be their baby girl even if she's married and has a child of her own, Edward stated amused one of the reasons she's even more spoiled than Nessie.

Al wants a 2nd child, Jasper said softly

Is she insane! Edward whisper yelled it will kill her like it nearly killed Bella, Jazz, please no!

I already tried to explain it to her but I highly doubt she heard much due her headache.

As soon as she's okay we'll talk to her together edward decided grim

* * *

A/N:

_Thank you _

_**usagiharuka. **_

_**Mittenzs,**_

_**CAROLINA GREY, **_

_**MarenaDancer123, **_

_**PaoHalliwell,**_

_**RJRRAA,**_

_**vampireorvampyre **_

_**Team Rosalie**_

**Team Emmett (haley)**

**LunarandSolarEclipse**

**princessbloom94**

**leanne dycer**

_for your wonderful reviews; they mean very much to me !!!!_

_*** there's another story from me; a winx-twilight crossover for the twilight cross over contest if you go to ZeeDraGon's profile you can vote for me there pleaseeeeeeee????? You'll find the stories on that profile too with my name before the story: winx flora-helia fan _

_My 1st story, 'what lies behind the portal' is already there_


	24. rose dying or transformed

Twilight....genious S Meyer

* * *

A week later Rosalie was discharged while her children were already home after one night.

The twins were doing fine if you could call it fine for half vampire babies...

Rosalie was going to die according to the hospital due her great loss of blood and she had very much pain due her injuries in her womb.

Edward tried to hide his worries by smiling encouraging at Rosalie.

she's not doing well is she? Emmett said worried rubbing Rose's cold hands.

I hate to say this...but yes, she won't make it through the night unless... Edward sighed hating to tell them the hard facts but he couldn't hide it either because they had all rights to know.

I am now asking you myself to transform me, Rosalie spoke weakly breathing very shallowly

Father isn't home...

I said that I was ASKING YOU! Rosalie said weak but still on a tone to make Edward shrink mentally.

No, I...

You did it for mum, Nessie spoke encouraging and hugged his leg.

She's right, you can do it sweetheart, Bella spoke too.

No, I can't bite my own sister...

Have ever tried to inject it? Nessie questioned it will be like how grandpa did when Jake injured his shoulder and it needed stitching.

We could try...all grandma and uncle Jasper for me

Esme and Jasper came in with worried faces and agreed on Edward's explination

together they gathered enough venom to inject in her radial artery and her carotid.

Rosalie clenched her teeth in pain but didn't utter a word. Everyone home came to look at her and stayed with ehr for a while.

After three days she opened her eyes and Emmett handed her two big bottles of blood.

She drank it eagerly and smiled at her family. Thank you for everything you have done for me.

May I see my kids?

Okay...Emmett hesiated and called Alice to bring the babies and Emmie.

Rose didn't flinch at all at Emmie's scent nor at that from the babies

She cradled them loving and they laughed beaming at her.

Mummy, look i've drawn uncle Edward Emmie called

It's nice angel, but ur uncle is not a devil

Everyone howled with laughter and Edward laughed a bit shy

* * *

A/N:

_Thank you _

_**usagiharuka. **_

_**Mittenzs,**_

_**CAROLINA GREY, **_

_**MarenaDancer123, **_

_**PaoHalliwell,**_

_**RJRRAA,**_

_**vampireorvampyre **_

_**Team Rosalie**_

**Team Emmett (haley)**

**LunarandSolarEclipse**

**princessbloom94**

**leanne dycer**

_for your wonderful reviews; they mean very much to me !!!!_

_*** there's another story from me; a winx-twilight crossover for the twilight cross over contest if you go to ZeeDraGon's profile you can vote for me there pleaseeeeeeee????? You'll find the stories on that profile too with my name before the story: winx flora-helia fan _

_My 1st story, 'what lies behind the portal' is already there_


End file.
